Hate U? Love U?
by Kangen Hyukee
Summary: Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah bisa pergi dariku. Karena kau MILIKKU. HAEHYUK FANFICTION Yaoi/ BL, Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, M, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Miskin Alur, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hate U? Love U?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Tidak suka, jangan baca silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas terima kasih. Tidak terima bash namun komentar yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca ^^ "**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

"Akh..."

Raga kecil itu terhempas kasar dan dalam sekejap berada dalam kungkungan tubuh kokoh di atasnya. Mata keduanya saling memberikan tatapan tajam namun terlihat jelas begitu banyak emosi di dalamnya. Jemari kokoh itu terangkat, mencengkeran erat rahang tegas sosok yang kini ditindihnya.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan." Kalimat tajam nan menusuk yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tak membuat sosok dalam kungkungannya ketakutan. Justru tatapan tajam semakin ia terima dari lelaki di bawahnya.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku. Sampai kapanpun Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae. Kau Milikku!"

Menekankan dua kata terakhirnya sebelum wajah itu menunduk. Meraup kasar bibir penuh di depannya dengan begitu dalam. Tak peduli bahkan saat sang jajahan meronta keras berusaha menghindar darinya.

"Mmppp...Lepp_phas... Brenngmmp Sek. mpphh."

Hyukjae berusaha berontak, namun apa daya jika dilihat dari tubuhnya lebih kecil dari sosok yang kini menindihnya. Kesempatan itu muncul, dengan sekuat tenaga Hyukjae menggunakan lutut menghantam tubuh di atasnya. Tautan itu terlepas, secepat yang ia bisa Hyukjae menjauh dari sosok yang kini sedikit meringis memegang perutnya.

Tatapan Hyukjae masih begitu tajam walau kini wajah sembabnya basah sepenuhnya. Lengan kecilnya bergerak, dengan kasar mengusap bibirnya yang kini memerah dan basah.

"Brengsek!" Umpatan kasar ia layangkan pada sosok tampan di depannya yang hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau gila! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hyukjae berteriak frustasi. Semakin dirapatkannya tubuhnya ke dinding saat melihat sosok di depannya mulai beranjak mendekat. Dalam satu gerakan, entah bagaimana tubuh Hyukjae sudah kembali berbaring, pergerakannya terkunci sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat di atas kepala, membuatnya sama sekali tak berkutik.

"Bukankan sudah ku katakan kalau kau milikku? Bagaimana mungkin aku melepaskan milikku."

Cuih...

Sebelah tangan kekarnya yang bebas terangkat, mengusap satu cairan di wajah tampannya dengan perlahan. Tatapannya semakin nyalang pada sosok di dalam kungkungannya yang kini tengah terengah dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Lee Donghae! Kau Brengsek!"

Hyukjae mengumpat, menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya untuk sosok yang tadi ia panggil Donghae. Sungguh ia tak takut pada apapun sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanyalah agar ia bisa pergi dari sosok Donghae yang begitu brengsek menurutnya. Tatapan tajam Donghae ia balas tak kalah tajam. Wajahnya meringis kecil saat cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya semakin erat.

"Kau belum mengerti benar ternyata arti kata 'Kau Milikku'." Donghae masih berucap tajam, mengunci tatapannya pada onix kelam di depannya yang juga menatap lurus padanya.

"Akan ku tegaskan kembali jika kau memang belum mengerti."

Mata Hyukjae membelalak lebar. Dirasakannya jemari kokoh itu membelai pinggulnya, meremasnya sekilas, sebelum bawahan piyama yang ia kenakan ditarik paksa begitu saja. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, meminta Donghae yang masih menatap lurus padanya untuk menghentikan perbuatan lelaki itu.

"Tidak... Lepaskan aku brengsek! Kau gila Lee Donghae! Kau gi_ Arggg!"

Kalimatnya terputus saat dirasa sesuatu yang keras memaksa menyeruak masuk ke tubuh bagian bawah miliknya. Sakit! Hyukjae merasakannya. Begitu sakit walau tak mengalahkan rasa sakit di hatinya. Hyukjae mengutuk, kenapa ia tak bisa melawan. Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa melawan sosok yang berulang kali melecehkannya. Ia jijik pada Donghae, tapi sungguh ia lebih merasa jijik pada tubuhnya yang dengan mudahnya dinodai berulang kali.

Bibirnya mengatup rapat. Ia tak mau satu suara apapun keluar dari bibirnya saat benda di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Menyeruak masuk, membuka paksa dirinya, menjajahnya lebih dalam dan dalam. Mata berkelopak satunya menutup rapat, terpejam erat. Sungguh, ia tak sudi melihat wajah seseorang yang kini tengah menikmati tubuhnya.

Tapi ia tahu jika jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat, terasa dari hembusan nafas tak teratur Donghae di wajahnya. Matanya semakin merapat, tubuhnya semakin terhentak keras. Titik terdalamnya disentuh berulang kali dengan keras, tapi demi apapun Hyukjae bersumpah jika ia tak menikmatinya. Fikirannya terfokus untuk melupakan setiap detik kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini. Lupakan...lupakan..lupakan...

Bolehkah jika Hyukjae berharap jika ia bisa mati saat ini juga? Agar ia bisa benar-benar pergi dan tak lagi berada dalam kungkungan seseorang bernama Donghae. Tapi bagaimana mungkin, bagaimana mungkin jika sosok yang masih bergerak di atasnya ini tak akan mungkin membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Dalam kekalutannya, Hyukjae dapat merasakan benda di dalam tubuhnya semakin membesar, semakin terasa begitu keras di dalamnya.

Berbeda keadaannya, mata sendu itu menatap sayu wajah sembab di bawahnya. Memancarkan emosi yang begitu dalam untuk sosok yang masih terpejam erat dalam jajahannya. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip enggan untuk beralih dari pemandangan di hadapannya. Donghae merekam dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi kesakitan Hyukjae, tapi bagaimana jika emosinya tetap menjadi yang utama.

Menarik nafas dalam, Donghae semakin keras menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya. Masuk lebih dalam, menyentuh dan menekan lebih keras titik terdalam Hyukjae, merasakan setiap inci bagian tubuhnya menyatu dengan Hyukjae, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak. Dan kemudian satu luapan kepuasan tubuhnya keluar. Tumpah menyeruak masuk memenuhi bagian terdalam tubuh Hyukjae.

Nafas keduanya terengah. Hyukjae masih memejamkan matanya erat, sedang Donghae masih tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Hyukjae. Keduanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih saling bertaut. Donghae perlahan menundukkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga kanan Hyukjae. Menjilatnya sekali sebelum berbisik di sana.

"Ini artinya. Kau benar-benar milikku. Kau milikku sepenuhnya. Lee Hyukjae!"

Begitu lirih, tajam, posessive. Membuat kristal bening itu menetes dari kelopak mata Hyukjae yang masih terpejam erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::[ TBC/ END ]:::**

 **.**

 **.**

Pendek? Memang disengaja. Hanya ingin tahu cerita seperti ini masihkah diminati?

Silahkan beri pendapat ^,^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hate U? Love U?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **Tidak suka, jangan baca silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas terima kasih. Tidak terima bash namun komentar yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca ^^ "**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu Hyukjae membuka mata diiringi dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengernyit merasakan sakit saat ia bergerak perlahan, namun yang paling dirasakannya adalah bagian selatan tubuhnya yang begitu ngilu. Hyukjae masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya sebelum mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam.

Usahanya untuk kembali melarikan diri sampai akhirnya Donghae mengetahuinya, kemarahan Donghae padanya dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kembali 'dihajar' lelaki itu. Merasa kesadarannya sudah kembali sepenuhnya, dengan perlahan Hyukjae mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bersandar pada kepala ranjang tak perduli dengan selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh telanjangnya kini melorot sampai di pinggang.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Donghae tak ada di sana, ia tahu itu dan hal itu sedikitnya membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Kali ini tatapan Hyukjae mengarah pada beberapa pakainnya yang tersebar di lantai. Bahkan atasan piyamanya sudah tak terbentuk karena Donghae merobeknya dengan paksa. Hyukjae kembali memejamkan matanya, merasakan semua kepedihan yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti ini? Hidupnya yang semula begitu sederhana penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hyukjae yatim piatu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih balita, membuatnya terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan sejak saat itu. Tapi Hyukjae begitu bahagia. Dia mendapatkan keluarga baru di sana. Keluarga yang begitu menyayangi dan disayanginya. Ada ibu kepala panti yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu kandungnya, serta anak-anak yang senasib dengannya yang menjadi saudaranya. Hyukjae tumbuh dengan sangat baik, dilimpahi kasih sayang yang membuatnya tak merasa jika ia sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Tinggal di panti asuhan tak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang terpuruk. Hyukjae berhasil menempuh pendidikannya dengan bea siswa yang ia dapatkan, sampai sekarang ia masuk ke sebuah perguruan tinggi ternama di Seoul. Di sela kegiatan kuliah, Hyukjae bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe dekat kampusnya, dan selebihnya waktunya ia gunakan untuk membantu ibunya di panti mengurus saudara-saudaranya. Hyukjae begitu bahagia. Sosok yang bersemangat dengan rona begitu ceria di wajahnya.

Sampai saat itu datang. Saat di mana ia pertama kali melihat Donghae, dan saat itu pula kehidupannya berubah.

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras menginterupsi lamunannya. Hyukjae tak beranjak sedikitpun, tapi matanya menatap waspada pada pintu di samping ruangan. Pintu bercat putih itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Hyukjae melihat wanita itu masuk dengan nampan berisi penuh makanan yang ia ketahui itu adalah sarapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" Wanita itu berucap lembut, meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya, kemudian perlahan duduk di ranjang tepat di samping Hyukjae. Wajah sedikit keriput miliknya menatap Hyukjae sayu, tangannya terulur menggenggam pelan jemari Hyukjae.

"Bibi mohon jangan melakukan itu lagi Hyuk, Tuan Donghae bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini padamu sayang."

Air mata Hyukjae menetes perlahan. Di depan wanita ini Hyukjae bisa menunjukkan dirinya sebenarnya. Dirinya yang sebenarnya rapuh dan ketakutan. Di depan sosok wanita yang tak lagi muda yang biasa dipanggilnya Bibi di rumah ini.

Bibi Kim, kepala pelayang di mansion megah Donghae. Seorang yang setia mengabdi pada tuannya hampir di seluruh hidupnya.

"Aku ingin pergi Bi, Aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku tak mau tinggal di neraka ini lebih lama lagi. Tolong aku Bi, ku mohon tolong aku." Hyukjae terisak, menumpahkan isi hatinya pada sosok keibuan penuh kasih sayang di depannya.

Bibi Kim menatap miris tubuh Hyukjae yang bergetar, dengan lembut direngkuhnya tubuh itu membuat Hyukjae semakin meluapkan perasaannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, sampai perlahan tangisan Hyukjae sedikit mereda membuat Bibi Kim perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Disekanya pelan air mata yang membasahi wajah Hyukjae. Sungguh ia ingin menolong pemuda rapuh ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia terlalu mengenal Donghae. Donghae bisa melakukan apa saja yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun.

Dengan perlahan Bibi Kim beranjak, menghampiri nampan di belakangnya. Bukan untuk mengambil makanan, tetapi sebuah Handycam yang baru Hyukjae sadari juga ada di sana.

"Lihat ini Hyuk, dan setelah ini Bibi mohon supaya kau tidak lagi berusaha mengulangi perbuatanmu." Bibi kim berucap sendu. "Tuan Donghae bisa saja melakukan lebih dari ini."

Hyukjae menerimanya dan dengan segera melihat apa yang ada dalam rekaman di benda yang dipegangnya. Tubuhnya menegang, matanya kembali memanas melihat apa yang ditampilkan pada layar kecil itu. Bibirnya bergetar, sungguh bagaimana bisa hal keji itu dilakukannya. Hyukjae tahu, sangat tahu jika itu sengaja Donghae lakukan untuk mengancamnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Donghae yang sudah rapi dengan stelan kantor mahal miliknya. Tatapannya datar, menatap lurus pada Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya dengan mata basah.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan bukan. Jangan pernah mencoba lari dariku. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu pada 'keluargamu'."

Hyukjae menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah, dipandangnya Donghae dengan tatapan kebencian yang begitu kentara. Tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar manusia tak punya hati Lee Donghae." Hyukjae mendesis tajam, namun sepertinya Donghae tak terlalu menganggap hal itu. Pandangan Dongahe beralih pada Bibi Kim.

"Urusi dia Bi, dan pastikan dia tak akan lagi mencoba mengulangi perbuatannya." Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae melangkah pergi, meninggalkan sosok Hyukjae yang kini menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, untuk saat ini turuti Tuan Donghae. Jangan membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Bibi peduli padamu sayang, sungguh. Bersabarlah lebih lama Hyuk. Bersabarlah." Hyukjae tak begitu mendengarnya, ia masih terlarut dalam isakannya.

"Makanlah agar kau tidak sakit. Panggil bibi atau maid lain kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya, Bibi Kim melangkah keluar kamar. Memberikan kesempatan pada Hyukjae untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

 **.**

 **:::[ HaeHyuk ]:::**

 **.**

Donghae melangkah dengan angkuh menuju ruangannya, menghiraukan beberapa karyawan yang menunduk hormat padanya.

"Untuk hari ini, aku tak mau siapapun menggangguku."

Donghae berucap datar ketika melewati meja sekretaris pribadinya. Tak perlu repot-repot berhenti hanya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan hormat sang sekretaris. Luna sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar bantingan pintu ruang direktur di depannya. Ah, sepertinya mood CEO muda itu begitu buruk hari ini.

Dengan kasar Donghae membanting tubuh di kursi kerjanya. Nafasnya terengah menahan gejolak di hatinya. Mood nya benar-benar memburuk. Kajadian kemarin sampai pagi ini membuat hatinya serasa meledak.

Hyukjae kembali mencoba kabur darinya. Pemuda manis itu dengan nekat turun dari balkon lantai dua untuk kabur. Memang mustahil Hyukjae bisa lolos mengingat penjagaan yang begitu ketat di mansion Donghae. Tapi sikap pemberontak Hyukjae lah yang membuat Donghae begitu tersulut emosi.

Pandangan Dongahe beralih, tangannya bergerak membuka salah satu laci mejanya. Perlahan diambilnya sebuah phigora foto yang terdapat di sana. Ditatapnya lekat foto yang tercetak di sana. Giginya bergeletuk menahan perasaannya. Matanya masih menatap tajam, dengan begitu banyak emosi meluap disana.

:::

Hyukjae berdiri di sana. Melihat bayangan tubuh polosnya yang terpantul dari kaca besar di depannya. Dibiarkan air shower mengucur membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membersihkan sisa-sisa perbuatan Donghae padanya walau ia tahu itu tak berarti apapun.

Ditatapnya lekat tubuhnya, tubuh yang ia rasa begitu kotor. Tanda yang ditinggalkan Donghae hampir merata di seluruh tubuhnya. Leher, dada, perut, bahkan paha dalamnya tak luput dari jangkauan Donghae. Air matanya kembali menetes, mengalir menyatu dengan derasnya air shower yang masih mengguyur tubuhnya.

Sumpah demi apapun, Hyukjae merasa begitu jijik pada tubuhnya. Pada dirinya yang dengan tak berdaya selalu menuruti Donghae untuk memuaskannya. Rasanya Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mati. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Hyukjae tak berdaya. Donghae selalu menggunakan keluarganya di panti asuhan untuk mengancam dirinya.

Tiga bulan ia berada di sini. Selama itu pula seolah keberadaan Hyukjae hanyalah sebagai pemuas nafsu bagi Donghae. Menolak? Tentu Hyukjae melakukannya, Menghindar sekuat tenaga, mencoba kabur dan lolos darinya. Tapi apa daya Hyukjae dibandingkan dengan Donghae? Hyukjae pasti masih berusaha melawan jika hanya dirinya yang dijadikan korban. Tapi ini, keluarganya dilibatkan. Bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae tak peduli, pada ibunya, saudara-saudaranya nya, adik-adiknya, rumah tempat tinggalnya.

Tubuh kecilnya kembali bergetar, perlahan tubuhnya roboh. Terduduk lemah di lantai kamar mandinya yang dingin. Hyukjae melipat kakinya, memeluknya sendiri dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah di sana, dan kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

:::

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Donghae berucap datar pada wanita yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Donghae-ah. Sudah lama kau tak mengunjungiku?" Satu kerlingan diberikan wanita itu untuk Donghae, membuat Donghae memutar matanya malas kemudian melangkah menuju sofa besar di ruangannya.

"Luna tak memberitahumu jika aku tak mau diganggu siapapun." Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Si wanita hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh kemudian melangkah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Donghae. Disilangkan kaki jenjangnya yang hanya ditutupi rok sebatas paha.

"Sekretarismu itu benar-benar cerewet, aku harus adu mulut dulu dengannya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke sini."

"Katakan tujuanmu datang ke sini setelah itu segera pergi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Donghae berucap dingin.

"Sudah ku katakan aku merindukanmu. Lama sekali kau tak menghubungiku tentu aku khawatir padamu Donghae." Tangan si wanita menggenggam lengan Donghae lembut yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Donghae padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang sejak awal jangan berharap apapun dariku Yuri-ah. Aku tak terikat dengan siapapun. Termasuk denganmu." Wanita yang tadi di panggil Yuri hanya mendesah pasrah.

Yuri tahu Donghae menutup hatinya untuk siapapun, entahlah tapi lelaki ini begitu sulit disentuh. Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang wanita yang tak bisa ditolak seperti dirinya. Yuri bersikap seolah juga tak ingin menjalin hubungan serius dengan Donghae, membiarkan Donghae menganggap jika hubungan mereka hanya sekedar saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain tanpa ada suatu ikatan apapun. Karena wanita ini tahu, Donghae akan meninggalkannya begitu saja jika lelaki itu tahu jika ia memiliki perasaan lebih pada Donghae. Dan Yuri tak akan pernah rela jika Donghae pergi darinya.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat."

Yuri bangkit, tanpa sungkan wanita cantik berambut panjang itu mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Donghae. Donghae tak memberikan respon yang berarti saat lengan wanita itu melingkar di lehernya, ekspresinya datar bahkan saat bibir wanita itu memagut dalam bibirnya dengan begitu sensual.

 **.**

 **:::[ HaeHyuk ]:::**

 **.**

Malam sudah cukup larut saat Donghae sampai di kediamannya. Langkah tegap Donghae berhenti tepat setelah ia memasuki rumah besarnya. Beberapa meter di depannya, Hyukjae berdiri menatap lurus padanya.

"Bisa kita bicara, Donghae-ssi."

:::

Donghae duduk dengan begitu angkuh di sofa rung kerjanya. Tatapannya tajam, mengintimidasi Hyukjae yang tampak berdiri tenang di depannya.

"Katakan!" Suara tegas Donghae membuat perhatian Hyukjae sepenuhnya terfokus. Hyukjae menghela nafas dalam, sebelum dengan berani pandangannya mengunci onix Donghae yang berkilat tajam.

"Jangan pernah lagi ganggu keluargaku. Aku turuti semua maumu, asal jangan pernah lagi kau mengusik mereka." Ucap Hyukjae begitu tegas, tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di sana. Donghae memicing, sebelum satu seringai terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Jadi, Kau menyerah sekarang? Lee Hyukjae?" Ucapan itu terdengar begitu panas di telinga Hyukjae. Dengan ragu kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berjanji tak akan lagi memberontak padamu, akan ku lakukan semua maumu, tapi sebagai konsekuensinya aku minta kau tak pernah lagi mengusik keluargaku."

Donghae tersenyum kecil, meraih gelas wine di depannya kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

"Apa bukti yang bisa kau berikan untuk meyakinkanku jika kau tak akan mengingkari janjimu?" Hyukjae memandang Donghae, bingung dengan maksud perkataan lelaki rupawan di depannya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Buktikan jika kau tak akan mengingkari janjimu."

"A-apa yang kau minta sebagai bukti? Aku akan melakukannya." Seringai Donghae kembali muncul, kali ini semakin lebar. Tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar kini condong ke depan. Begitu tertarik dengan ucapan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Aku minta kau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri sepenuhnya padaku." Donghae berucap santai seolah itu hal yang amat sangat biasa.

"A-apa?"

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak, disertai dengan jemarinya yang mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Pandangan Donghae tak pernah lepas darinya. Begitu fokus dan tajam seperti binatang buas yang mengintai mangsanya.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu!" Titah Donghae tajam.

Hyukjae semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman di telapak tangannya, rahangnya mengeras berusaha menahan emosi di benaknya. Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, sampai lengan Hyukjae bergerak ke bagian depan kemejanya. Dengan perlahan juga ragu tangannya yang bergetar membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu.

Onix beningnya memanas, dia benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang. Hyukjae mengutuk dalam hati, mengutuk Donghae juga mengutuk dirinya yang ia rasa begitu menjijikkan saat ini.

Donghae tak pernah mengalihkan tatapannya, pandangannya fokus pada sosok yang mencoba membuka pakaian di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram tertahan, merasakan bagian selatannya yang mulai bereaksi hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Kemeja Hyukjae terlepas sepenuhnya, menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang masih terdapat sisa tanda yang ditinggalkan Donghae di tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar lengannya bergerak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, sungguh ia merasa dirinya benar-benar tak punya harga diri.

"Aku bilang lepas pakaianmu!" Donghae berucap dengan napas yang mulai tak beraturan. Namun ia masih tetap mempertahankan ekspresi angkuh nan dingin miliknya.

Tubuh Hyukjae kembali menegang dan lagi perintah Donghae dia lakukan. Melepas pakaian bawahnya seluruhnya sampai ia benar-benar berdiri telanjang di depan Donghae. Dengan menggertakkan giginya, Hyukjae berusaha mengangkat kepalanya menatap Donghae.

Donghae menegakkan tubuhnya, kembali bersandar di sofa besar tempatnya duduk kemudian merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Seringainya semakin lebar, dengan tatapan nyalang menatap Hyukjae.

"Kemari! Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

Sejenak Hyukjae memejamkan matanya erat sebelum melangkah pelan menghampiri Donghae. Dengan ragu, ia duduk di pangkuan Donghae yang menatapnya seduktif. Hyukjae bisa merasakan kejantanan Donghae mengeras di bawahnya.

"Serahkan dirimu padaku Lee Hyukjae. Sepenuhnya!" Donghae berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae, menjilatnya sekilas dan kembali menjauhkan kepalanya. Menunggu apa kiranya yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae untuknya.

Hyukjae menggerakkan lengannya, melingkari leher kokoh Donghae kemudian dengan seadanya menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae, berusaha memagut sebisanya. Donghae menggeram tertahan merasakan ciuman Hyukjae yang begitu berantakan. Bahkan itu tak bisa disebut dengan ciuman. Tapi sumpah demi apapun, gairah Donghae memuncak. Rasa lembut dan hangat di bibirnya membuatnya hampir lepas kendali. Tapi sekuat tenaga Donghae menahannya, ia ingin lihat sejauh mana Hyukjae mengekspresikan kata 'menyerahkan diri' padanya.

Entah berapa lama kegiatan itu berlangsung, sampai Hyukjae melepaskan bibir Donghae. Nafasnya terengah dengan mata terpejam erat, tak sadar jika sejak tadi onix tajam Donghae menatapnya begitu lekat. Hyukjae masih tak membuka matanya ketika Dongahe melepas lengan kirinya dari leher pemuda itu, kemudian menuntunnya ke bawah.

Tubuh Hyukjae berjengit merasakan benda yang terasa keras dalam sentuhannya. Matanya refleks terbuka, bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata Donghae yang mulai menggelap.

"Hhh... Lakukan!"

Hyukjae tahu benar apa maksud kalimat itu. Mata Hyukjae memerah, bibirnya ia gigit kuat saat melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Donghae. Saat benda itu sudah benar-benar terbebas dari tempatnya, Hyukjae memposisikan tubuhnya. Setelah merasa itu posisi yang tepat, perlahan Hyukjae menurunkan tubuh bergetarnya.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang kentara saat benda besar dan keras itu menyeruak membuka paksa bagian bawah tubuhnya. Berbeda keadaannya, Donghae tak sedikitpun memejamkan matanya. Menatap lekat wajah Hyukjae yang kini berpeluh, merekam baik-baik ekspresi Hyukjae dengan emosi yang ditahannya. Giginya mengerat, dengan desisan lirih yang mengalun tertahan saat merasakan miliknya mulai memasuki Hyukjae. Kenikmatan itu melingkupinya, begitu hangat dan rapat dirasakannya membuat Donghae benar-benar harus menahan diri.

Direngkuhnya erat pinggang ramping Hyukjae, dan dalam sekali gerak ia sentakkan tubuh Hyukjae ke bawah, membuahkan pekikan keras dari Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar hebat menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya.

"Move!" Satu kata tegas dari Donghae, lagi-lagi seakan perintah mutlak untuknya.

Bertumpu pada bahu tegap di depannya, sekuat tenaga Hyukjae berusaha bergerak, mengangkat tubuhnya kemudian kembali turun, berulang-ulang mencoba memuaskan Donghae.

Donghae masih tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Hyukjae. Hanya sesekali geraman ia keluarkan saat merasakan Hyukjae mencengkeramnya begitu erat. Ekspresi Hyukjae masih menyiratkan kesakitan yang begitu kentara. Satu gerakan Donghae dan sepenuhnya tubuh Hyukjae tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan kepala di bahu Hyukjae, Donghae menghentak miliknya ke atas berlawanan dengan arah tubuh Hyukjae.

"Akhh..."

Teriakan itu otomatis mengalun saat Donghae berhasil tepat mengenai titik Hyukjae yang terdalam, membuat Donghae semakin tak terkendali bergerak. Masih menjaga kesadarannya, Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha tak mendesah atas apa yang Donghae lakukan. Kelopak mata Hyukjae terpejam erat, air mata mengalir di sudut matanya.

Astaga, apa dosanya di masa lalu begitu besarnya sampai ia harus mengalami kejadian ini dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya sakit, hatinya sakit, harga dirinya tak tersisa sedikitpun sekarang. Kalau boleh meminta, bolehkan untuk Hyukjae menghilang dari temapat ini, bolehkan Hyukjae menghilang dari dunia ini sekarang juga.

"Ahh..." Tubuhnya yang kali ini digerakkan Donghae, dengan hentakan Donghae yang begitu keras tak ayal membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol diri. Titik terdalamnya dihantam begitu kerasnya membuatnya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, walau rasa lain itu turut ikut di dalamnya.

Gigitan di bibirnya mengeras dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir saat Hyukjae merasakan milik Donghae semakin membesar di dalamnya. Beberapa gerakan lagi dan detik berikutnya Donghae menggeram. Meledak di dalam Hyukjae sepenuhnya.

Tubuh Hyukjae terasa begitu lemas, dibiarkannya kepalanya lunglai merebah di bahu Donghae yang masih tertutupi kemejanya. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dengan air matanya yang mengalir dalam diam, merasakan kehangatan yang begitu pekat mengalir di dalamnya. Sampai kegelapan itu menyapa, benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya.

:::

Donghae masih dalam posisinya, merengkuh tubuh Hyukjae yang masih menyatu dengannya. Kepala pemuda itu sepenuhnya bersandaran di bahunya, menunjukkan jika sosok itu benar-benar terlelap sekarang. Tatapannya menerawang jauh tak tertembus, sampai lengan kanannya perlahan terangkat. Mengelus lembut surai belakang Hyukjae yang sedikit basah.

Donghae menutup matanya, meresapi kernyitan di hatinya. Kepalanya menunduk, dikecupnya bahu terbuka Hyukjae sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

 _'_ _Maaf. Maafkan aku.'_

 **.**

 **:::[ TBC ]:::**

 **.**

Spesial untuk kalian yang sudah memberikan apresiasi di chap pertama ^^

Masih mau yang lebih panjang, bisa dipertimbangkan jika respon chap ini lebih baik dari kemarin.. #Modus. Kkkkkk.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hate U? Love U?**

 **.**

 **Typo adalah suatu hal yang wajar dalam menulis sebuah fanfiction jadi harap dimaklumi #Bhaks**

 **.**

 **"** **Tidak suka, jangan baca silahkan langsung klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas. Tidak terima BASH, namun KOMENTAR YANG MEMBANGUN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN. Terima kasih. Selamat membaca ^^ "**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Maaf Tuan, tapi bisakah anda bermurah hati pada kami? Kalau panti digusur, anak-anak mau tinggal di mana? Kasihan mereka tuan. Mereka bahkan tak punya orang tua." Donghae memandang datar seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di depannya yang kini terlihat begitu memohon._

 _"_ _Aku tak peduli. Tempat ini milikku, jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun bukan?" Donghae berucap santai._

 _"_ _Saya tahu tuan, tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Sebelumnya bahkan anda menjaga panti ini begitu baiknya. Tidakkah tuan begitu mengasihi mereka?" Donghae menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk si wanita, menatap anak-anak penghuni panti yang bergerombol di depan pintu._

 _"_ _Ku bilang aku tak peduli."_

 _"_ _Tuan Donghae, jangan lakukan ini, Saya mohon tuan. Kasihanilah me_"_

 _"_ _Umma!"_

 _Dua orang yang duduk saling berhadapan itu menoleh bersamaan. Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap bingung pada Donghae, kemudian beralih pada wanita di depan Donghae. Hyukjae melangkah mendekati ibu asuhnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa ini Umma? kenapa Umma seperti ini? Dan... Siapa mereka?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap beberapa lelaki berpakaian hitam di sana dan kembali terhenti pada sosok Donghae di depannya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie. Kau masuklah ke dalam. Kau pasti lelah kan?" Perintah lembut namun tegas itu membuat Hyukjae mengkerut bingung._

 _"_ _Tapi Umma, Aku_"_

 _"_ _Masuk Hyuk!" Tatapan tak terbantahkan yang ditunjukkan Hyori –wanita yang tadi dipanggil Umma- mau tak mau membuat Hyukjae tak melawan. Walau ragu, perlahan Hyukjae bangkit hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu._

 _"_ _Aku mau dia!" Hyukjae dan Hyori serentak menoleh pada Donghae yang kini menatap Hyukjae dengan intens. Matanya menelisik tajam, mengunci tatapannya pada Hyukjae seolah menelanjangi pemuda iu. Membuat Hyukjae yang ditatap sedemikian rupa sedikit risih._

 _"_ _M-maksud anda tuan?" Hyori berucap gugup._

 _"_ _Aku mau dia. Dia ikut bersamaku maka aku tak akan pernah mengusik tempat ini!" Ekspresi Donghae begitu datar saat mengatakannya, berbeda dengan Hyukjae dan Hyori yang terbelalak._

 _"_ _Tidak tuan Donghae, Tidak." Hyori berdiri di depan Hyukjae, seolah melindungi sosok itu dari bahaya yang teramat sangat._

 _"_ _Anda boleh meminta apapun, memerintahkan apapun, tapi jangan ambil siapapun dari tempat ini!" Hyukjae mengernyit bingung, sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan ibu dan orang di depannya ini. Kenapa ibunya besikap begitu? Dan, kenapa orang di depannya ini menginginkannya? Untuk apa?_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bisa dipastikan lusa tempat ini sudah rata dengan tanah!" Mata Hyukjae membelalak, apa maksud orang ini? Jadi panti akan digusur? Tidak. Jika digusur, bagaimana nasib ibunya, nasib saudara dan adik-adiknya di sini? Tidak, Hyukjae tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Oh... Bahkan kau tak mengkhawatirkan nasibmu sendiri Hyukjae?_

 _"_ _A-Apa maksudmu tuan?"Kali ini Hyukjae yang bicara pada Donghae. "Meratakan tempat ini? Maksud anda penggusuran? Anda tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja!" Donghae mendecih mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae. Kembali ia bersandar di sofa kecil yang didudukinya._

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak bisa? Tempat ini milikku, aku berhak melakukan apa saja bukan?" Sekali lagi Hyukjae terbelalak, tak mengira jika ucapannya ternyata dimentahkan begitu saja. Seketika suaranya tercekat. Jadi lelaki di depannya ini pemilik tempat ini._

 _"_ _Tapi tetap saja anda tak bisa melakukannya, banyak yang akan dikorbankan jika anda melakukan penggusuran." Hyukjae masih mencoba bicara._

 _"_ _Apa peduliku?" Donghae berucap tak acuh. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada, menatap Hyukjae dengan sorot mengintimidasi. "Kecuali jika kau ikut denganku."_

 _Hyukjae mematung, dilihatnya Hyori menatapnya sambil menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan pada Hyukjae untuk menolak perkataan Donghae. Pandangannya beralih pada Donghae yang masih menatapnya intens. Kenapa dengan lelaki ini? Untuk apa ia meminta Hyukjae? Apa dia harus ikut dengan lelaki bernama Dongahe ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengannya nanti jika ia mengikuti permintaan Donghae? Tapi jika ia tidak mengikutinya, bagaimana dengan nasib keluarganya di sini. Fikirannya kalut memikirkan hal itu._

 _"_ _Lee Donghae tak pernah memberikan penawaran untuk kedua kali!" Perkataan Donghae menyadarkan Hyukjae dari dunianya._

 _"_ _A-apa jika saya ikut dengan anda, anda tidak akan menghancurkan tempat ini?" Hyukjae bertanya ragu._

 _"_ _Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Donghae berucap di tengah seringai kecilnya._

 _Hyukjae kembali memandang Hyori yang menatapnya tak percaya. Diberikannya satu senyum menenangkan pada wanita yang masih tampak begitu cantik itu, seolah mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja'._

 **.**

 **:::[ HaeHyuk ]:::**

 **.**

Pandangan Hyukjae menerawang. Menatap jauh sang raja siang yang mulai tenggelam di peraduannya melalui jendela besar di kamarnya, membuat suasana semakin gelap. Fikirannya kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di tempat ini, untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya ia rela melakukan apapun. Tapi tak pernah terlintas dalam bayangannya jika nasibnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Terpenjara di dalam istana besar milik Donghae, tapi ia merasa tak lebih dari seorang pemuas nafsu belaka.

Matanya terpejam erat, meresapi perih di hatinya kala mengingat pertama kali Donghae berlaku bejat padanya. Pertama kali dan berlanjut seterusnya sampai saat ini. Perlawanan Hyukjae bahkan tak berarti sama sekali, dan lagi-lagi hanya akan berakhir dengan perbuatan kasar Donghae padanya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya setelah Hyukjae memutuskan untuk 'menyerah' pada direktur muda itu, perlakuan Donghae berubah. Sikapnya masih saja datar dan dingin, tapi Donghae tak lagi menggunakan kekerasan. Bahkan saat menyentuh tubuhnya. Kesimpulan didapatkannya, jika Donghae tak akan berbuat kasar selama ia tidak memberontak, setidaknya sekarang itu yang Hyukjae lakukan. Berharap dengan begitu hati dingin lelaki itu luluh dan mungkin saja mau melepaskannya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka, mengembalikan kesadaran Hyukjae yang sejak tadi terlarut dengan fikirannya. Bibi Kim berada depan pintu, tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Tuan Donghae sudah menunggu untuk makan malam. Segeralah turun."

Hyukjae mengangguk singkat kemudian beranjak mengikuti langkah kepala pelayan tersebut.

:::

Hyukjae dan Donghae menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Hanya terdengar denting alat makan yang saling beradu sebagai sumber suara. Mereka duduk berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh meja makan yang cukup panjang sehingga memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sesekali Hyukjae melirik pada Donghae di depannya. Lelaki itu makan dengan tenang, begitu elegan dengan gaya khas kalangan atas. Sejenak Hyukjae terpaku, menatap wajah Donghae yang ia akui sangat tampan. Wajah itu begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Dalam hati Hyukjae bergumam, apakah lelaki itu memang tak punya ekspresi lain selain wajah datar dan dingin yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Bahkan hampir empat bulan Hyukjae di rumah ini tak pernah sekalipun ia lihat Donghae tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum simpul saja Hyukjae tak pernah melihatnya.

Sekalinya ekspresi itu berubah, sebuah seringaian yang muncul. Setiap hari Donghae menyentuhnya. Setiap hari tanpa kecuali bahkan di saat ia pulang begitu larut karena pekerjaan, terkadang Hyukjae berfikir apakah lelaki itu tak bosan padanya. Donghae tipe lelaki yang begitu bergairah, itu yang Hyukjae tahu.

Donghae tak pernah hanya sekali menyentuhnya, tak kenal waktu bahkan di pagi hari saat mereka bangun setelah melakukan kegiatan serupa. Hyukjae bertanya-tanya, apakah Donghae selalu seperti itu? Jika iya, sebelum Hyukjae di sini apakah Donghae juga punya pemuas nya sendiri? Ah, Hyukjae meringis kembali mengingat dirinya yang hanya pemuas nafsu di sini.

Suara sendok yang diletakkan cukup keras mengembalikan kesadaran Hyukjae. Kepalanya mendongak dan bisa dilihat Donghae yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Ah, Hyukjae terlalu larut dalam lamunannya sampai ia tak sadar jika makanannya masih penuh. Hyukjae makan sedikit tergesa, ia tahu Donghae menatapnya sejak tadi membuatnya entah kenapa sedikit salah tingkah. Melihat tingkah Hyukjae, tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

Suara dering ponsel di meja makan mengalihkan tatapan Donghae, begitupun dengan Hyukjae yang juga berhenti dari kegiatannya. Tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Donghae mengangkat benda pipih di depannya.

"Ne." Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae, bahkan saat menerima telfon ekspresinya tak berubah.

"..."

" Iya aku tahu."

"..."

"Bukankah kau sudah bersama seseorang, untuk apa kau masih menghubungiku eoh?"

"..." Donghae sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban di seberang telfon, membuat Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya sedikit tertegun. Itu ekspresi lain yang Donghae tunjukkan untuk pertama kali. Sadar dengan tatapan Hyukjae, Donghae kembali merubah ekspresinya.

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Ne..."

Satu kata itu Donghae ucapkan sebelum menutup sambungan telfonnya. Donghae melihat sekitarnya, memerintahkan seorang maid di sampingnya untuk memanggil sang kepala pelayan.

"Bibi Kim, siapkan kamar Taemin. Dia tiba besok dan aku tak mau jika ada kesalahan." Bibi Kim tersenyum kemudian mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu tuan. Ah, saya begitu merindukannya." Bibi Kim tampak bahagia, tak melihat pada Hyukjae yang menatap bingung padanya.

 _'_ _Taemin? Nugu?'_ Hyukjae bertanya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **:::[ HaeHyuk ]:::**

 **.**

Hyukjae baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Hanya dengan bathrobe putih menutupi tubuhnya, Hyukjae melangkah ke lemari besar di sisi ruangan. Ah, bahkan ia sudah mempunyai satu lemari penuh pakaiannya sendiri tanpa membawa satu potong pun dari tempat lamanya.

Jemari lentiknya masih memilah piyama yang akan dikenakannya saat merasakan sepasang lengan tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggangnya erat, membuat gerakannya seketika berhenti. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae lah yang kini menempel padanya. Hyukjae memejamkan mata, meringis pelan saat nafas hangat Donghae terasa menggelitik di tengkuknya. Bibir tipis Donghae mendekat ke telinganya, berbisik lirih dengan begitu sensual.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Hyukjae hanya diam, tahu benar apa maksud perkataan Donghae. Kenapa lelaki itu harus selalu berkata demikian jika setiap hari ia selalu datang untuk tujuan yang sama. Hyukjae masih diam ketika lengan yang melingkar di perutnya perlahan melonggarkan ikatan bathrobe nya tanpa melepaskannya.

Donghae menggerakkan lengannya, mengelus pelan bahu Hyukjae sembari bibirnya mulai mengecupi leher belakang Hyukjae. Menarik sedikit demi sedikit bagian atas bathrobe Hyukjae membuat hamparan pualam itu terbuka. Kecupan Donghae beralih, kali ini merambah bahu Hyukjae yang terbuka. Memberikan kecupan seringan bulu, membuat tubuh Hyukjae meremang.

Donghae menggeram tertahan, bahkan hanya dengan seperti ini miliknya di bawah sana bereaksi keras. Donghae menutup pintu lemari di depan mereka yang masih terbuka sejak tadi, membuat refleksi keduanya terbentuk dari cermin besar yang memang terdapat di pintu lemari.

Diangkat wajahnya dari bahu Hyukjae, menatap lurus pada pantulan dirinya dan sosok di depannya. Donghae melihat Hyukjae masih memejamkan mata, bibirnya sediki terbuka dengan nafas yang sedikit berantakan. Donghae menyeringai kecil, Hyukjae bisa bicara jika ia menolak tapi tubuhnya tak mungkin berbohong. Donghae tahu jika perkiraannya benar, Hyukjae begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan lembutnya.

Donghae semakin merapat pada Hyukjae, menempelkan punggung sempit Hyukjae di dada bidangnya yang berlapis jubah tidur sutra berwarna hitam. Nafas hangat Donghae yang berhembus di telinga kanannya membuat Hyukjae meremang.

"Buka matamu Hyuk. Buka matamu dan lihat apa yang ada." Bisikan Donghae begitu lirih dan seduktif.

Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan, dan apa yang dilihat didepannya mau tak mau membuat wajahnya memerah. Entah karena merasa malu atau bagaimana, Donghae yang melihatnya kembali menyeringai kecil.

Didepannya Hyukjae bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan diri mereka. Bathrobenya yang kini terikat longgar, menampakkan dada dan bahunya karena tadi Donghae menurunkannya. Di belakangnya tampak Donghae yang juga menatap ke arah cermin, meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Hyukjae. Lengan kekarnya kembali melingkar di pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

Sepertinya Donghae juga baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang setengah basah dan sedikit berantakan. Hyukjae sesaat tertegun, penampilan Donghae yang demikian membuatnya terlihat... sexy. Seolah sadar dengan apa yang baru saja melintas di fikirannya, Hyukjae menggeleng pelan.

"Kau selalu tampak menggoda." Hyukjae kembali memejamkan mata saat donghae menjilat daun telinganya.

"Kau selalu berhasil menggodaku dalam keadaan apapun." Donghae semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, membuat Hyukjae bisa merasakan milik Donghae yang keras beradu dengan tubuh belakangnya.

"Kau merasakannya hmm? Dia begitu bergairah." Hyukjae mendengar Donghae menggeram saat lelaki itu menggesekkan miliknya berulang kali di tubuh Hyukjae. Tak menghentikan gerakannya, perlahan jemari Donghae bergerak. Menyusuri bagian depan tubuh Hyukjae dengan sentuhan ringan sambil lalu kemudian menghentikannya tepat bagian dada. Mengelus bagian itu lembut yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit menggeliat resah dalam pelukannya.

"Ngghh..." Hyukjae melenguh tanpa sadar saat Donghae mulai memainkan dadanya. Menyentuh dua tonjolan kecil di dadanya sambil sesekali menekan dan menariknya. Ditambah bibir Donghae yang kembali mencumbu bahu, leher dan telinganya.

"Yah, begitu. Mendesahlah sayang. Aku tahu kau menikmatinya." Donghae masih dengan kegiatannya mengecup dan sesekali menjilat semua bagian tubuh yang kini menjadi candunya. Ya. Hyukjae seolah seperti narkoba yang setiap hari menjadi candunya lagi dan lagi.

"Ngghh.. Akhh!" Hyukjae menjerit tertahan saat Donghae berhasil membubuhkan satu tanda mencolok di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Aku sudah tak tahan." Sedetik kemudian Donghae membawa tubuh Hyukjae di gendongannya. Meletakkan tubuh itu perlahan di ranjang kemudian menindihnya. Tidak sepenuhnya karena Donghae masih menggunakan siku dan lututnya sebagai tumpuan.

Wajah keduanya sejajar dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu jengkal dengan pandangan saling terkunci satu sama lain. Hyukjae menatap lekat manik di depannya, sama seperti sebelumnya tatapan itu begitu tegas dan berkilat tajam. Tapi semakin menyelaminya lebih dalam, entah kenapa dada Hyukjae bergetar, begitu banyak rasa yang tersembunyi di sana. Tampak begitu penuh kehangatan dan.. kerinduan. Hyukjae tertarik semakin dalam dalam pusara kelam di depannya. Tanpa sadar, perlahan matanya menutup saat wajah Donghae semakin mendekat dengannya.

Hyukjae merasakan bibir tipis Donghae mengecupnya lembut, sangat lembut berbanding terbalik dengan perlakuan Donghae sebelum-sebelumnya. Pertama kali Hyukjae merasakan Donghae begitu lembut padanya. Pemuda itu seolah begitu hati-hati menyentuhnya. Tak bisa Hyukjae pungkiri, dia terbuai dengan perlakuan Donghae.

Perlahan bibir Donghae bergerak, memagut bibir atas dan bawah Hyukjae bergantian dengan lembut kemudian mendesakkan lidahnya masuk perlahan. Terasa manis dan menggoda, tanpa halangan menjelajah setiap inci kehangatan mulut Hyukjae. Donghae menemukannya, dengan pelan membimbing lidah Hyukjae bergelut dengan lidahnya sendiri. Bibir Donghae melumat seluruh bibir Hyukjae, seakan ingin mencecap semua rasa di sana. Jemari Donghae turut bergerak, menyusuri leher jenjang Hyukjae bergerak naik turun perlahan.

Donghae memutus tautannya saat merasakan Hyukjae mulai kepayahan. Dilihatnya wajah Hyukjae memerah dengan tatapan sayu serta nafas yang terengah-engah. Donghae tersenyum simpul, membuat Hyukjae kembali tertegun dibuatnya.

Donghae kembali mengecup lembut bibir Hyukjae, bergerak ke pipi, menelusuri rahang, berakhir dengan jilatan nakal di daun telinga Hyukjae.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hyukjae, sangat menginginkanmu."

Tangan Donghae turun, melepas ikatan bathrobe Hyukjae yang sudah longgar. Direntangkannya kain tebal itu tanpa melepasnya, membuat tubuh bagian depan Hyukjae terbuka sepenuhnya.

Dengan gerakan lembut dan hati-hati, Donghae mengusap bagian dada Hyukjae. Hyukjae melenguh pelan kemudian memejamkan mata saat Donghae menunduk dan mengecup puncak dadanya. Hanya kecupan singkat dan hembusan nafas Donghae yang terasa hangat di sana membuat Hyukjae menggeliat resah. Donghae kembali tersenyum melihat respon tubuh Hyukjae padanya. Wajah Hyukjae memerah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan nafas terengah, serta kedua tangannya yang mengepal di samping tubuh meremas sprei di bawahnya.

Bibir Donghae kembali bergerak, dengan lembut bibirnya meraup nipple Hyukjae, menggodanya di dalam mulutnya, membuat benda mungil itu mengeras. Sensasinya membuat tubuh Hyukjae melemas, tanpa sadar jemari lentiknya bergerak meremas rambut Donghae di dadanya. Hasrat Donghae semakin meningkat. Setelah puas dijauhkan wajahnya dari dada Hyukjae. Nafas keduanya beradu bersahut-sahutan mulai terbakar gairah.

Ketika Donghae sedikit bergerak, kejantanan Donghae yang mengeras di balik celana piyamanya menggesek perut Hyukjae. Tatapan Dongahe nyalang, menatap tubuh Hyukjae yang telanjang hanya dengan bathrobe yang kini terbuka sepenuhnya sehingga tampak seperti alas tubuh Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali membungkuk, mengecup perut rata Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasakan sensasi panas nafas Donghae bergerak menuju bagain bawahnya. Donghae menggerakkan jemarinya, pelan merambah dari lutut Hyukjae naik ke pahanya, kemudian berhenti di pangkal pahanya. Hyukjae terkesiap, berjingkat oleh sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan pertama kali untuknya.

Benar-benar yang pertama, karena sebelum-sebelumnya Donghae tak pernah melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan seperti ini. Biasanya Donghae langsung memasukinya tanpa persiapan, menikmati tubuhnya dengan kasar dan liar, dan yang Hyukjae rasakan hanyalah kesakitan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Entah apa yang merasuki Donghae sehingga pengusaha muda itu mampu membuat Hyukjae benar-benar terbuai tanpa sadar.

Donghae menyeringai, jemarinya menyentuh batang Hyukjae yang kini juga tegang dan basah. Memainkannya dengan lembut, meremasnya pelan, sesekali memijat batang yang tak begitu besar di tangannya.

"Ngghh... Ahh.." Hyukjae menggeliat dalam desahannya, diangkatnya sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Dongahe pada tubuhnya, hanya sekilas karena kemudian tubuhnya kembali terhempas di ranjang saat Donghae mengocok miliknya pelan tapi intens.

"Benar begitu Hyuk. Mendesahlah... Mendesahlah untukku..."

"Ahh... Jang_jangan.. angghh... Jangan di situhh... Nghhh."

Hyukjae semakin belingsatan kala Donghae mempercepat ritme kocokannya, Hyukjae sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan sesuatu yang tak begitu besar namun keras memasuki man hole nya.

Donghae memasukkan telunjuk kirinya ke lubang Hyukjae, menggerakkan perlahan sedikit melebarkan lubang sempit itu. Seterusnya sampai ia menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiganya. Sementara tangan kanannya masih setia memberikan kenikmatan di pusat terpanas tubuh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeliat, meremas seprai di bawahnya erat menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Perut Hyukjae mengencang saat merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, miliknya berkedut dalam genggaman Donghae, tubuhnya melengkung menahan nikmat dan sedetik kemudian kabut putih pekat menyapa pandangannya. Napasnya terengah, kepalanya sedikit pening namun sensasinya luar biasa.

Melihat Hyukjae yang sudah mendapatkan klimaksnya, Donghae melepaskan 'cumbuan' tangannya di tubuh Hyukjae. Ia setengah berdiri dengan lututnya, memandang Hyukjae yang masih menikmati euforianya penuh nafsu. Donghae melepaskan jubah tidurnya, disusul dengan atasan piamanya yang berwarna serupa.

Hyukjae yang mulai kembali menguasai diri membuka mata sayu. Menatap pergerakan Donghae di depannya. Matanya sedikit membelalak dengan wajah semakin memerah kala Donghae membuka bawahan piamanya membuatnya benar-benar tak tertutup apapun.

Hyukjae tertegun, tubuh Donghae terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Dada telanjangnya begitu bidang, dengan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Kulit bersih dengan aksen kecoklatan yang kini tampak mengkilat membungkus otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan keras. Jangan lupakan kejantanan lelaki itu yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang dan keras seolah siap memasukinya.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya saat kesadaran sedikit menyapanya. Demi apapun, Hyukjae mengakui jika lelaki di depannya ini secara fisik begitu mempesona. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyaknya Donghae bergumul telanjang dengannya, namun baru kali ini Hyukjae benar-benar melihat keseluruhan tubuh Donghae dengan jelas.

Dengan penuh gairah, Donghae kembali menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Mengecup pipi kiri Hyukjae yang tepat berada di depannya karena pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan. Tangan Donghae bergerak, membuka paha Hyukjae lebar-lebar membuat akses baginya agar mudah memasuki Hyukjae. Dengan tangan kanannya, Donghae memposisikan miliknya tepat di lubang Hyukjae. Sedikit menggeseknya kemudian mencari titik yang pas.

Merasa persiapannya selesai, Donghae bertumpu pada sikunya dan mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Menekan tubuh bawah Hyukjae mencoba masuk lebih dalam.

"Arghh..." Donghae menggeram, merasakan miliknya seakan dicengkeram erat oleh lubang Hyukjae walau baru ujung kesejatiannya yang masuk. Sumpah demi apapun, ingin rasanya Donghae segera menghujamkan miliknya di dalam Hyukjae, agar ia benar-benar merenggut kenikmatan itu. Tapi tidak, saat ini Donghe benar-benar ingin menikmatinya. Bukan hanya baginya, tapi juga untuk Hyukjae. Maka dengan penuh kesabaran Donghae menekan miliknya semakin dalam. Cukup sulit walaupun ia sudah melakukan 'pemanasan' sebelumnya.

"Akhh.." Hyukjae menggeliat, sakit itu masih dirasakannya walaupun Donghae sudah memasukinya berkali-kali.

"Sshhh... Rileks Hyuk..Ah shit.. Kau masih saja menjepitku." Sebelah tangan Donghae mengelus lembut pinggang ramping Hyukjae, berusaha membuat tubuh Hyukjae sedikit rileks sehingga ia bisa masuk perlahan. Donghae bahkan merasa heran, bagaimana bisa lubang Hyukjae masih begitu ketat bahkan saat ia membobolnya setiap hari.

Merasakan cengkeraman di batangnya sedikit mengendur, Donghae kembali bergerak. Pinggangnya mendorong lagi, kali ini melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam walau dengan sedikit dorongan keras.

"Ahhhh/ Arghh.." Hyukjae mendesah dan Donghae menggeram saat kejantanan Donghae tenggelam sepenuhnya dan tepat mengenai titik terdalam tubuh Hyukjae. Menimbulkan sensasi yang begitu nikmat bagi keduanya. Donghae kembali mengecupi leher Hyukjae, mengalihkan sediki perhatian agar ia bertahan untuk tak langsung bergerak.

Merasa Hyukjae mulai tenang, dengan pelan Donghae menggerakkan tubuhnya. Hyukjae sedikit merasa sakit saat dinding lubangnya bergesekan dengan milik Donghae yang besar dan keras. Tetapi kemudian gerakan Donghae semakin teratur membuat Hyukjae bisa menikmati setiap gerakan Donghae di tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap syaraf kenikmatan di dalamnya membuat Hyukjae merasakan kenikmatan itu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ahh... Ahh ashhh..." Hyukjae kembali melenguh nikmat di ambang kesadarannya. Dia mengerang kemudian dengan refleks melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Donghae di atasnya.

Tubuh keduanya bermandikan keringat, bergumul di atas ranjang besar dengan sprei putih yang kini sudah acak-acakan. Bahkan bathrobe yang tadi Hyukjae kenakan entah sejak kapan sudah berada di lantai.

Awalnya Donghae bergerak lembut dan hati-hati, tapi saat desahan Hyukjae semakin tak terkendali, gekolak itu memancing birahinya. Donghae tahu jika tubuh Hyukjae kini menerimanya. Donghae bergerak penuh gairah, menghentak, menusuk, menekan titik terdalam Hyukjae, membawa mereka menghampiri puncak kenikmatan masing-masing.

Ketika puncak itu hampir tiba, Donghae mempercepat ritmenya. Menusuk Hyukjae secepat dan sedalam yang ia bisa, membuat Hyukjae kembali mengerang keras pertanda orgasmenya semakin dekat. Punggungnya melengkung, kepalanya menengadah, dan detik berikutnya cairan putih itu mengucur dari batang Hyukjae. Lebih banyak dari klimaks pertamanya.

Di saat yang sama, Donghae merasakan tubuh Hyukjae mencengkeram kejantanannya dengan kuat di dalam, membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri, hingga kemudian ia turut meledak. Menumpahkan benihnya mengalir dalam di tubuh Hyukjae.

Kenikmatan itu terasa luar biasa, sehingga membuat tubuh keduanya melemas. Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Hyukjae walau tak sepenuhnya karena ia masih bertumpu pada lututnya, kepalanya terkulai di samping kepala Hyukjae. Nafas keduanya masih terengah-engah mengiri luapan kenikmatan yang masih begitu terasa.

Saat nafasnya mulai teratur, Donghae mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Membuat jarak wajahnya dan Hyukjae begitu dekat. Merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di wajahnya, Hyukjae membuka mata dan saat itu pula pandangannya terkunci pada mata Donghae yang menghujam langsung ke arahnya. Keduanya hanya diam membiarkan kesunyian melingkupi mereka beberapa saat.

Hyukjae menutup matanya saat Donghae kembali menunduk. Satu sentuhan lmbut penuh kehangatan Hyukjae dapat di keningnya. Donghae mengecupnya cukup lama kemudian melepasnya.

"Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah." Setelah kalimat datar yang -lagi lagi- diucapkan Donghae selesai, saat itu juga Donghae beranjak dari tubuh Hyukjae. Menuruni ranjang kemudian dengan elegan kembali memakai pakaiannya. Pandangan Donghae tak pernah lepas dari Hyukjae yang masih berbaring lemas di atas ranjang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Donghae melangkah meninggalkan kamar yang Hyukjae tempati.

:::

Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi Hyukjae masih tetap pada posisinya. Berbaring terlentang tanpa penutup apapun di tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak tak beraturan. Apa ini? Kenapa Hyukjae merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya mengingat bagaimana Donghae menyentuhnya begitu lembut. Tidak, Hyukjae membenci Donghae. Tak mungkin ia terbuai dengan sikap Donghae padanya.

Tapi, entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut saat pemikiran yang lebih nyata seolah menamparnya, mengembalikannya kepada kesadaran yang sesungguhnya. Hyukjae tersenyum sinis, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Sadarlah Lee Hyukjae, di sini kau tak lebih hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu belaka. Terbukti setelah mendapatkan kepuasannya, Donghae pergi begitu saja seperti biasa.

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam, walau sedikit meringis menahan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya Hyukjae mengambil selimut dengan kakinya. Terlalu malas dan lelah hanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Membawa selimut tebal itu menutupi tubuh telanjangnya sampai leher. Hyukjae lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Kemudian perlahan matanya tertutup, tubuhnya begitu lelah, dan entah kenapa dadanyapun terasa sesak membuatnya seakan sulit bernapas. Beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya mulai menghilang dijemput sang dewi mimpi, bersamaan dengan satu tetes kristal bening yang mengalir di sudut matanya.

:::

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat dengan sangat pelan pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka. Hyukjae masih terlelap, dengan selimut tebal menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok mempesona itu melangkah dengan amat pelan, berusaha tak mengusik tidur Hyukjae dan berhenti di sisi ranjang. Tatapan matanya begitu sendu, menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang tak terbaca.

Dengan amat perlahan, dia menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut Hyukjae. Berusaha tak membuat gerakan berlebihan agar Hyukjae tak terbangun. Diselipkannya lengan kirinya di bawah leher Hyukjae, kemudian ia berbaring. Ditariknya tubuh Hyukjae perlahan dalam rengkuhannya. Hyukjae menggeliat pelan, membuat lelaki di sampingnya menghentikan gerakan.

Bukannya menjauh, tapi Hyukjae justru merapat. Tanpa sadar menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sosok yang kini memeluknya, mencari kehangatan yang nyaman untuknya. Hyukjae kembali tenang dalam tidurnya. Lengan kekar itu semakin menarik tubuh Hyukjae yang tak tertutup apapun mendekat ke tubuhnya. Lengan kanannya yang bebas kini merengkuh pinggang ramping Hyukjae dengan amat posessive.

Ditatapnya wajah damai Hyukjae yang tertidur, begitu manis membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Senyum lembut yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun kecuali 'dia'. Dan kini senyum itu kembali muncul setelah sekian lama walau tak dilihat siapapun. Masih dengan senyumnya, lelaki itu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Selamat malam."

Dan malam itu, dua anak manusia tertidur dengan damai. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **:::[ HaeHyuk ]:::**

 **.**

Hyukjae membuka matanya saat sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat mengenai wajahnya. Diliriknya jam di meja nakas samping tempatnya tidur. Jam sembilan, pantas saja matahari sudah begitu terik. Hyukjae masih dalam proses mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ah, dia tidur nyenyak sekali semalam sampai ia kesiangan seperti ini. Biasanya Hyukjae tak pernah terlambat bangun walau selelah apapun. Tapi entahlah, tidurnya malam ini begitu nyaman, begitu hangat.

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya. Kosong, tak ada siapapun. Tentu saja. Hyukjae tidur sendirian di ruangan itu, dan maid tak akan ada yang masuk ke kamarnya kalau dia belum bangun. Tak mau terlalu berfikir, dengan sedikit malas Hyukjae bangkit dari ranjang. Melenggang menuju kamar mandi tanpa perlu repot-repot menutupi tubuh polosnya. Biarkan saja, toh tak ada yang melihatnya. Hyukjae hanya ingin mandi, titik.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Hyukjae selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia keluar menggunakan bathrobe seperti yang kemarin digunakannya. Kamarnya sudah kembali bersih dan rapi, Hyukjae berdecak kagum. Maid di rumah ini benar-benar cekatan. Hanya dalam waktu tak lebih dari setengah jam kamarnya yang tadi seperti kapal pecah kini kembali rapi.

Langkah Hyukjae berhenti saat melihat Donghae yang berdiri di sisi jendela menghadap ke luar. Lelaki itu sudah rapi, dengan kemeja biru panjang yang lengannya ia gulung sampai siku dipadukan dengan jeans panjang putih membalut kakinya. Tampak casual namun tetap mempesona.

Hyukjae menkerutkan kening bingung, tak biasanya Donghae berpenampilan seperti itu. Lagipula ini bukan hari minggu, biasanya Donghae selalu rapi dengan stelan khas direktur miliknya.

Menyadari Hyukjae sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae membalik tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae. Seperti biasanya, ekspresinya dingin dan datar.

"Cepatlah bersiap, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah sarapan." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Donghae melangkah hendak keluar kamar namun suara Hyukjae menginterupsinya. Donghae berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"M-mau ke ma-mana?" Hyukjae bertanya ragu, tapi ia penasaran. Donghae tak mengijinkannya keluar rumah dan kini pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat? Tentu saja ia merasa heran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri." Dan setelahnya Donghae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Hyukjae.

:::

Hyukjae mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, melihat orang yang begitu banyak berjalan lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih, melihat ke arah tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Donghae tak melepaskan sedikitpun genggamannya di tangan Hyukjae, seolah jika ia lengah sedikit saja Hyukjae akan kabur. Hey, memang Hyukjae mau ke mana? Lihatlah di sekelilingnya, bahkan Donghae membawa beberapa Bodyguard bersamanya. Mau bagaimanapun Hyukjae tak akan bisa kabur kan.

Mereka berada di bandara sekarang. Entahlah siapa yang Donghae tunggu, tapi lelaki itu sedari tadi tak berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya. Sampai sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring terdengar.

"Hae Hyung!" Donghae dan Hyukjae serempak mengalihkan tatapannya. Hyukjae bisa melihat seseorang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, melambai dengan semangat ke arah Donghae.

"Dasar anak nakal." Hyukjae mengernyit mendengar Donghae bergumam tak terlalu keras. Kemudian seseorang tadi menghampiri mereka. Sedikit berlari penuh semangat kemudian menubruk tubuh Donghae kencang, membuat Donghae mundur beberapa langkah tapi tetap tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyung. Sangat merindukanmu."

"Kalau kau merindukanku, kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang huh!" Walaupun nadanya masih datar, tapi Hyukjae melihat Donghae membalas pelukan seseorang di depannya ini. Mengusak rambutnya gemas membuahkan tatapan kesal dari seseorang tadi yang kini melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe..." Seseorang yang tadi Donghae peluk terkekeh kecil sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tampak begitu lembut. Hyukjae mengamatinya sejak tadi walau posisinya sedikit di belakang Donghae.

Dia laki-laki, tapi terlihat sangat manis terkesan cantik. Tubuhnya ramping dengan kulit putih yang serupa dengan Hyukjae. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang terlihat begitu lembut membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Dan senyumnya, tampak begitu manis. Hyukjae memberikan kesimpulan, orang ini pasti ramah.

"Ada yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu." Donghae berucap kemudian perlahan menarik lengan Hyukjae pelan, membawa tubuh Hyukjae berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap langsung pada pemuda di depan Donghae.

Hyukjae bisa melihat tatapan pemuda di depannya berubah. Senyum lebar yang tadi ada di wajahnya memudar, digantikan ekspresi terkejut yang begitu kentara. Hyukjae mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya, menoleh pada Donghae seolah bertanya sesuatu, dan anggukan tegas dari Donghae seakan menjadi jawaban untuknya.

Lelaki itu mendekat ragu, berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae dan memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu sulit di artikan. Hyukjae sendiri hanya diam, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana dengan sikap seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya ini. Lengan pemuda itu terangkat perlahan, begitu bergetar ke arah wajah Hyukjae. Dengan sangat pelan, menyentuh lembut pipi Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae semakin heran. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut sekali, namun Hyukjae bisa melihat jika matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ehem!"

Deheman keras dari Donghae mengalihkan perhatian si manis dari Hyukjae. Keduanya menoleh pada Donghae yang menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hyukjae kenalkan, ini Taemin." Donghae mengenalkan pemuda di depan Hyukjae yang ternyata bernama Taemin.

"Dan Taemin kenalkan. Ini LEE HYUKJAE." Donghae menekankan nama Hyukjae, seolah menyadarkan Taemin dari sesuatu. Sedikit tersentak, dengan gugup Taemin melepaskan tangannya yang masih ada di wajah Hyukjae. Kepala Taemin menunduk sebentar sambil menggeleng kecil. Setelahnya kepalanya kembali terangkat. Berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa pada Hyukjae. Taemin mengulurkan lengan kanannya pada Hyukjae berniat menyapa.

"Lee Taemin. Adik Donghae Hyung." Taemin berucap ceria sambil tersenyum memperkenalkan diri. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut. Adik? Dia adik Donghae? Kenapa auranya berbeda sekali? Hyukjae berucap dalam hati. Dengan pelan lengan Hyukjae terangkat membalas jabatan tangan Taemin.

"Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae." Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya pada Taemin, membuahkan senyum manis Taemin yang semakin lebar. Tanpa sadar membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum.

"Senang bertemu denganmu... Hyukkie Hyung." Sapaan akrab itu mengalun begitu mudahnya dari bibir Temin yang masih menyunggingkan senyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::[ TBC ]:::**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuap-Cuap ahh...

Ini sudah lumayan panjang kan? 4k+ sepertinya cukup panjang untuk satu chapter. Kkkkk... Seperti janji saya di chap kemarin, saya akan buat lebih panjang jika respon di chap 2 lebih baik. Dan karena kalian teman-teman sudah sudi meluangkan waktu mampir di kotak review, saya sangat menghargainya dan inilah bentuk apresiasi saya untuk kalian. Chap ini spesial untuk kalian reviewer, saya tidak bisa balas review yang masuk tapi saya baca semuanya. Terima kasih. #PelukCium

Apakah saya terlihat seperti seseorang yang haus akan review? Kkkk... Tentu saja iya. Karena review dari kalianlah suntikan semangat bagi saya untuk menulis dan menulis lagi ^ ^

Jadi, masihkah mau dilanjut? Mau yang lebih panjang lagi? Atau dibuat lebih pendek? Semua keputusan tergantung kalian reader deul. Oh, iya. Kalau ada yang tanya, Kok Donghae kejam banget sih? Kasihan banget Hyukjae-nya. Tolong jangan lupa jika genre yang saya ambil ini Hurt/comfort, jadi ada siksa siksa dikit tak apa kan? Lagipula saya memang suka jika Hyukjae di diksa Dongek terutama di ranjang. #Plok.

Buat si 'Eneng'. Nih neng udah Launching. #Bhak... Semoga kagak mengecewakan yak. Ini juga udah mentok. Wkkkkk.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP...


End file.
